Shooting Star
by Futae
Summary: Aomine Daiki est un flic aussi pragmatique que paresseux. Un jour, alors qu'il se livre à ses deux activités favorites ("manger" et "mater les filles"), un charmant inconnu trouve refuge à sa table... Le coup de foudre aura t-il lieu ? Et surtout, sera t-il réciproque ? [CADEAU POUR LAWIKI/JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !] [ONE SHOT] [UNIVERS ALTERNATIF] [STAR!KISE/FLIC!AOMINE]


**Hey salut...!**

 **Comme promis, je reviens aujourd'hui à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Lawiki, avec un petit _one shot_ sans prétention.**

 **Lawiki, ma belle, je suis désolée de ne pas le publier tout pile le jour J, mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras cette prise de liberté et que cette histoire te plaira quand même ! Comme tu le sais, elle m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre, car je ne savais pas du tout sous quel angle l'attaquer. L' _AoKi_ n'étant pas dans ma nature, a priori (XD), j'ai galéré comme pas possible, mais au final, c'était un exercice plutôt agréable et je ne le regrette absolument pas. **

**Alalala qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour toi ? J'en arrive même à être infidèle à l'AoKaga XD ! J'espère juste sincèrement que ce petit cadeau sera à la hauteur, car tu es quelqu'un de fantastique et je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Grâce à ton humanité, ta tolérance et ta sensibilité en tant qu'auteure, mais aussi en tant que personne, j'en apprends chaque jour un peu sur moi et sur les autres, au fil de nos discussions. J'émets donc de tout coeur le souhait que nous puissions continuer à développer notre amitié !**

 **En ce qui concerne le titre, il veut dire "étoile filante" en anglais et "shooting" se rapporte aussi bien à Kise (qui fait des "shootings" en tant que mannequin), qu'à Aomine qui "shoot" ("tirer" en anglais), puisqu'il est flic ;), tandis que le "star" désigne le statut de Kise et l'étoile de shérif d'Aomine qui est policier, donc ;)  
**

 **Sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Aomine Daiki détestait plus que tout au monde, ce n'était pas la guerre, la famine, les déjections canines sur les trottoirs, ni même les gens hypocrites, mais bel et bien d'être en retard pour aller déjeuner.

Midi tapantes.

Il fallait qu'il soit à table à midi précises. Pas qu'il quitte son poste de travail à midi ou qu'il soit en train de faire la queue pour se ravitailler à midi, non, mais qu'il soit déjà assis avec son assiette devant lui, prête à être dévorée.

Rien ne l'agaçait plus que d'être en retard pour son déjeuner quotidien étant donné qu'il prenait plus de liberté avec le repas du soir.

C'était pour lui une sorte de rituel et il serait capable de tout abandonner et de tout laisser en plan pour satisfaire à ce besoin naturel. D'ordinaire, la ponctualité n'était vraiment pas son fort, mais pour manger, il n'avait jamais ce problème. En effet, c'était comme si une véritable horloge biologique invisible avait élu domicile dans ses entrailles.

Vers onze heures et demi, c'était donc toujours le branle-bas de combat ! Aomine se jetait sur ses affaires pour les rassembler, quel que soit le lieu où il se trouve. Et c'était souvent en intervention. Heureusement, son chef était plutôt compréhensif avec lui et connaissant son étrange penchant, il l'avait assigné à la circulation le matin. Et plus précisément à la distribution de procès verbaux aux véhicules mal garés.

A onze heure trente cinq, il fallait absolument qu'il soit déjà dans sa voiture de fonction. Pas de chance, ce jour-là, elle était au garage pour révision complète. Bah tant pis. Pas question de laisser ce léger contretemps le mettre en retard, puisqu'il avait réussi à choper les clés de son coéquipier. Ce serait donc son véhicule qu'il emprunterait et conduirait. Bien-sûr, il aurait sans doute pu demander l'autorisation avant, mais cela lui aurait fait perdre de trop précieuses secondes.

Déjà, son ventre gargouillait et se tordait de douleur sous l'effet de la faim.

On dit que « l'appétit vient en mangeant », mais Aomine n'avait jamais compris cette expression. Pour lui, c'était à coup sûr une connerie de mannequins qui ne se nourrissent que d'une feuille de salade verte et d'une pomme à chaque repas ! Car lui, n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'être en train de grailler pour que son corps lui réclame sa pitance !

Et c'était chiant, d'ailleurs, parfois. Son attention avait tendance à retomber dès qu'il atteignait son pic d'hypoglycémie, aux alentours de onze heures. Autant dire que cela lui avait déjà joué pas mal de tours et pour cause, lorsque l'on exerce le métier de représentant de la loi, la moindre erreur, la moindre faute de concentration peut être fatale.

Plusieurs fois, Momoi Satsuki, la _profiler_ de la _Tokyo Métropolitan Police_ et Midorima Shintaro, le médecin légiste, lui avaient proposé d'analyser cette étrange particularité anatomique et à chaque fois, Aomine avait décliné. Il était arrivé au point même de n'avoir plus besoin de montre pour savoir quelle heure il était, dès qu'il s'agissait d'aller se remplir la panse.

Vraiment prodigieux.

Et tellement... utile... ?

Bref, toujours était-il qu'Aomine avait son restaurant de prédilection, non loin du commissariat, mais suffisamment pour qu'il doive s'y rendre en voiture. C'était un _burger joint_ comme il devait y en avoir énormément aux U.S.A, mais presque aucun au Japon. Par chance, il avait déniché cet endroit et il y avait à présent ses habitudes. La viande était bonne, la sauce également et les serveurs étaient plutôt sympa. En plus, pour ne rien gâcher, ils avaient une agréable terrasse en plein air et un _bar à salades_...

Pas que le dernier point intéresse spécialement le brun qui avait un régime alimentaire strictement carnivore, mais qui disait « TERRASSE » + « LEGUMES » + « SOLEIL », disait également « JOLIES FILLES A MATER PENDANT LE REPAS ». Ce n'était donc pas uniquement pour la qualité de la cuisine qu'Aomine avait repéré ce restaurant.

Il présentait d'autres avantages non négligeables et quitte à manger, autant le faire avec un belle vue ! Ca, ça avait le don de lui ouvrir l'appétit ! Pas qu'il en ait réellement besoin pour se mettre à dévorer comme un glouton, mais... c'était toujours un bonus appréciable.

Il avait donc grimpé à la hâte dans la voiture de son collègue, sans solliciter au préalable sa permission, mais booooooooon ce n'était qu'un détail ! Machinalement, il chercha les boutons du poste radio du bout des doigts pour mettre un peu de musique...

… Grossière erreur.

Car c'était oublier les goûts catastrophiques de Sakurai Ryo en la matière...

Bien-sûr, il arrivait aussi à Aomine d'écouter de la bonne grosse pop-acidulée bien commerciale, mais la différence cruciale résidait dans le _genre_ de la personne qui chantait. Effectivement, le brun avait un penchant prononcé pour les chanteuSES et non pour leurs pendants masculins. Sakurai, quant à lui, lui rebattait les oreilles depuis un moment déjà avec **CE** chanteur en particulier... et c'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles Aomine détestait prendre la voiture de Sakurai, car lorsque c'était le cas, c'était toujours le champignon qui décidait de la musique diffusée.

Pas que la voix du chanteur soit désagréable. Ni trop aigüe, ni trop grave, elle ressemblait à une caresse de velours, sans trop pousser ou moduler. Mais disons que quand vous écoutez pour la vingt-sept fois dans la même journée la même chanson, ou le même album, tout finit par se mélanger et se ressembler.

« Ksss... » Maugréa Aomine, en reconnaissant les premières notes familières de la chanson du moment de Sakurai.

C'était limite s'il ne pourrait pas se mettre à la chanter les yeux fermés, de manière complètement automatique. Aomine se rendit compte qu'il la connaissait par cœur, elle s'était involontairement imprimée dans son cerveau et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en débarrasser.

Contrarié, il éteignit le poste et se mit à fouiller à l'aveugle dans la boîte à gants pendant qu'il conduisait. Mauvaise surprise : tous les CD qu'il en ressortit étaient également l'œuvre de **CE** chanteur...

 _Inari..._

Merde... Sakurai lui vouait un véritable culte. Ca devenait inquiétant.

Surtout quand Aomine découvrit non pas UNE, mais DEUX places de concert pour aller le voir, parmi les CD en vrac.

 _Oh bordel..._

Aomine ferait tout aussi bien de tout balancer par la fenêtre, sans remord. Parce qu'à coup sûr, Sakurai allait le traîner jusqu'au concert d'Inari avec lui... Le champignon n'avait pas énormément d'amis au commissariat, ni en dehors et il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Aomine. Au départ, le brun avait trouvé ça plutôt chiant, pour ne rien vous cacher.

Mais petit à petit, il s'était fait à la présence discrète de Sakurai, qui avait tendance à le suivre partout comme un chiot perdu. Ou un bébé koala, c'était ainsi qu'Imayoshi, leur chef de section, le surnommait, parce que la manie de Sakurai de rester accroché à Aomine en toutes circonstances n'était pas passée inaperçue...

Heureusement, Sakurai faisait bien la cuisine. Et le repassage. Et le ménage.

Forcément, ça aide à se faire accepter et bien voir de son coéquipier, surtout si le coéquipier s'appelle Aomine et qu'il a un énorme poil dans la main pour tout ce qui concerne les tâches domestiques...

Il n'était donc pas rare que le jeune Sakurai se retrouve dévolu à l'entretien de l'intérieur du brun. Ou à aller chercher ses fringues au _pressing_ , quand ce n'était pas carrément les emmener à la laverie... Il avait bien tenté de protester une ou deux fois, mais il avait si peu de charisme et d'autorité qu'Aomine n'avait même pas entendu ses plaintes...

En tous cas, ce n'était pas parce que Sakurai lui rendait service qu'Aomine allait subitement se mettre à l'accompagner à un concert et encore moins à celui de cet Inari ! Il n'y avait là rien de personnel, sa musique était... décente, mais Sakurai avait réussi à l'en écoeurer.

Et puis, les chanteurs « à minettes », ce n'était pas du tout son truc, pour être franc. C'était sans doute parfait pour un gars aussi peu viril que Sakurai, mais pour ce qu'en savait Aomine, Inari manquerait sûrement un peu trop de « _relief_ » à son goût. Et il n'était nullement question de caractère, ni même de beauté physique, étant donné qu'Aomine ignorait tout de l'apparence du chanteur. Mais rien que le fait que Inari soit un homme était décevant.

En effet, il lui manquait donc tout simplement une belle paire de seins, soit le trait le plus important, selon le policier libidineux. Parce que, quitte à écouter quelqu'un se casser la voix en braillant des chansons aux textes aussi simplistes qu'« _Hier, j'ai mangé une pomm_ e », autant que cette personne dispose de beaux nichons rebondissants. Pas que les hommes en tant que tels ne l'attirent pas, mais question chant, Aomine était intransigeant ! Il fallait que ça remue sur scène ! Qu'il y ait quelque chose à regarder ! Et chez un mec, baaaah... c'était plat.

Par chance, Aomine arriva rapidement au restaurant et il trouva facilement une place où se garer. Avant de sortir du véhicule, il rangea les biens de son collègue à leur place. Peut-être aurait-il du inviter Sakurai à déjeuner avec lui ? Naaaaaan... il le voyait déjà bien assez au bureau et puis, le petit champignon n'était pas un gros mangeur de toute façon.

En plus, il n'était pas rare qu'il vienne au travail avec son _bentô_ déjà tout prêt. Aomine espérait que c'était le cas cette fois encore. De toute façon, Aomine se rassura en se disant qu'il avait une grosse faim-là, une faim de loup et le partage du _bentô_ du jour de Sakurai n'aurait pas suffi à la combler.

Souvent, il ressentait aussi le besoin de sortir pendant la pause déjeuner pour « se couper » de l'environnement policier. Son équilibre psychologique en dépendait et se ressourcer était devenu essentiel ces derniers-temps, alors il sautait sur la moindre occasion, la moindre seconde de temps libre qu'il pouvait s'octroyer pour recharger ses batteries.

Aomine claqua la portière de la voiture et il leva la tête pour humer le familier et apaisant fumet de la viande grillée. C'était sa madeleine de Proust et il comptait tellement se faire péter la panse qu'il aurait sûrement besoin d'une bonne sieste après le banquet gargantuesque qui l'attendait. Baaah... ce n'était pas un problème. S'il parvenait à manger en quatrième vitesse, il pourrait sûrement se taper un petit roupillon à l'ombre, dans la voiture...

En ce début de mois de juin, le soleil brillait intensément. Le ciel était bleu, totalement dégagé et les températures flirtaient indécemment avec les trente degrés. Ca ne dérangeait pas l'officier qui préférait les températures élevées et estivales. Non seulement il les supportait mieux, mais en plus, les filles avaient tendance à se dénuder aux premiers rayons de soleil et aujourd'hui n'y faisait pas exception. Il croisa un groupe de lycéennes en uniforme d'été et un couple de jeunes trentenaires très court-vêtues...

La saison de la mini-jupe venait de commencer, pour son plus grand bonheur !

Sa période préférée de l'année !

Aomine ne put se retenir de siffler, tel un ouvrier bossant sur un chantier, lorsqu'une belle donzelle habillée d'un _short en jean_ troué l'effleura en passant.

Ravalant sa langue qui menaçait de traîner par terre, Aomine demanda au serveur qu'on l'installe en terrasse, avec vue sur la rue. Certains profitaient de leur pause pour faire un peu de lèche-vitrine et bien Aomine faisait de même, si on pouvait dire. Sauf qu'il ne bougeait pas de sa table et admirait simplement les filles passer, cheveux et jupons au vent...

Comme il était à l'ombre d'un parasol, il enleva ses lunettes de soleil aviateur et il consulta le menu. Tout lui faisait envie.

Dans tous les sens du terme...

Que ce soit les _burgers_ à la carte ou même ses mignonnes voisines de table, une rousse et une brune, aux décolletés aussi plongeants que bien remplis. Il aurait pu passer des heures à les observer tout simplement ou plutôt, à se rincer l'œil impunément. Un peu comme un artiste qui tombe en pâmoison devant un tableau abstrait.

Mais à sa décharge, on pouvait arguer qu'il y avait peu de femmes-policier dans son unité, alors dès qu'il le pouvait, il laisser traîner son regard sur les autres membres de la gent féminine, qu'il croisait au hasard des interventions.

C'était son modeste petit plaisir personnel. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il s'agissait de recueillir la déposition d'un joli petit lot perché sur ses talons hauts, il se portait toujours volontaire avant tout le monde. Et de là où il était placé, il était persuadé de pouvoir compter précisément le nombre de grains de beauté que ces filles avaient sur la poitrine, ce qui, était un excellent passe-temps pour quiconque désire travailler son sens de l'observation, chose extrêmement importante pour un policier, toujours en quête d'indices.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé cette petite activité au départ, il ne se sentait pas spécialement à l'aise, alors il avait tendance à se cacher derrière ses lunettes de soleil ou le menu. Ou un bouquin. Ou son carnet d'amendes. Mais avec le temps, il avait développé sa furtivité et il n'avait même plus besoin de ces artifices pour cacher sa présence.

Ou ses œillades de pervers.

De toute façon, il n'en avait pas l'utilité, car il avait très vite appris qu'au Japon, les filles se levaient très rarement pour vous en coller une, quand d'aventure, elles vous surprenaient en train de baver sur elles comme un gros porc. C'était culturel, en quelques sortes. Et tout à son avantage. Mais Aomine continuait malgré tout à rester discret, pour la forme et aussi parce que bon, ça la foutait un peu mal pour un flic de se faire surprendre à reluquer les gonzesses, même en dehors de ses heures de service. Après, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il leur collait une main au cul, faut pas déconner non plus. Il ne faisait que regarder, que toucher avec les yeux, pas de quoi en faire toute une montagne, en somme.

On lui apporta rapidement le fameux « _Tower Burger_ » maison qu'il avait commandé de manière absente, ainsi qu'un grand verre de soda, agrémenté d'une paille et de glaçons. De la viande de bœuf, rien que de la viande, pas l'ombre d'un cornichon ou d'une feuille de laitue qui se serait malencontreusement perdu entre les deux _buns_ briochés.

Les nanas de la table d'à côté venaient de commencer à manger, se penchant bien sur leurs assiettes... d'herbivores et l'œil aiguisé d'Aomine lui signala que ces deux-là portaient des soutiens-gorge rembourrés, à son plus grand regret. Mais au moins, leur poitrine semblait naturelle et bien ferme.

Parce qu'il avait beau aimer les gros seins, Aomine détestait les gants de toilettes, ou les mamelles de vaches tombants. Non, lui, son truc, c'était les tétons fièrement dressés vers le ciel, défiant les lois de la gravité terrestre.

En tous cas, il y avait foule aujourd'hui. Tout Tokyo semblait profiter de la chaleur et la terrasse était bondée. Aomine avait eu bien de la chance de trouver une place... et un panorama aussi prisé... Mais brusquement, un homme déboula de nulle part et prit place en face de lui, lui bouchant la vue sur la table voisine des « sœurs nibards » !

« Oi ! » Maugréa le brun.

Puis d'un mouvement dédaigneux de la main, du genre de celui qu'on ferait pour chasser un pigeon un peu trop curieux, il fit signe au gars de dégager. Ou de se décaler. Ou de se baisser. Mais bon sang, qu'il se pousse et le laisse mater tranquille !

Non mais !

Il était là avant, bordel !

Un justicier solitaire comme lui, un honnête citoyen ! Il avait bien le droit à son petit réconfort quotidien et cet inconnu était en train de l'en priver ! Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que le _Joe-l'Incruste_ ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il gênait !

« Sssssssh ! Plus un bruit ! » Fit l'intrus en se penchant vers lui, doigt sur la bouche.

Ah ben il ne manquait pas d'air, celui-là ! D'abord, il débarquait à l'improviste à **SA** table et maintenant il lui demandait de FERMER SA GUEULE ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne voulait pas cent balles et un _Mars_ aussi, tant qu'il y était ? Et pourquoi pas une bonne pipe aussi ?

Nan mais ho ! Fallait pt'être voir à se calmer, là ! Déjà qu'Aomine n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordre de son supérieur hierarchique, ce n'était pas le premier clampin venu qui allait lui en donner... aussi mignon soit-il...

Et voici que maintenant le type en question se... planquait sous la table ? Mais WTF ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?

« Ils sont partis ? » Chuchota t-il, paniqué.

Si ça se trouve... c'était un putain de braqueur de banque ou un dangereux criminel qui fuyait la police... en ayant trouvé refuge auprès d'un autre officier... ? Et en portant un costard _italien_ vraisemblablement taillé sur mesure (pas qu'Aomine s'y connaisse niveau mode, mais ce gars-là puait le _fric_ à plein nez...), qu'il risquait à tout moment de saloper s'accroupissant sous une table crado ? Eh ben... PIRE CAMBRIOLEUR _EVER_ !

Ouais, ça n'avait strictement aucun sens...

« Qui ça ? Les agents du Fisc ? Le FBI ? Les témoins de Jéhova ? »

Ahahaha, purée, qu'est-ce qu'il était drôle ! Il se fait marrer tout seul, ce con !

« Raaaah mais naaaaan ! » Se mit à geindre l'autre, quasiment logé entre ses cuisses... « Les JOURNALISTES ! Les p _aparazzi_ , quoi ! »

« Ah heu... les types qui portent des _parkas_ de camouflage en pleine canicule et des appareils photos autour du cou, ce qui les rend pas du tout DISCRETS, contrairement à ce qu'ils semblent penser ? »

« Oui, ceux-là ! »

« J'en sais rien, je les ai pas vus, j'ai tout inventé ! Mais je suppose que ça doit ressembler à ça des journalistes people en planque... »

« Ah mais pitié, aidez-moi ! Vous êtes policier, non ? Alors dites-moi s'ils sont encore à ma recherche ! »

« C'est quoi le rapport ? Ouais, certes, j'suis flic, mais pas agent de sécurité ! J'vais pas m'amuser à aller contrôler leurs cartes de presse ! »

Sauf que le gars, ben... il était pas décidé à lâcher Aomine avant d'avoir eu sa réponse ! D'ailleurs, il s'agrippait au pantalon bleu nuit d'Aomine, comme un gosse qui viendrait de voir le monstre planqué sous son lit.

Ok, ok, mieux valait obtempérer pour qu'il se casse plus rapidement. Aomine scruta donc l'horizon et il scanna la zone, la balayant du regard.

« Nan c'est bon, ils se sont tirés. Tu peux sortir de là maintenant ? Ca devient hyper gênant, j'crois même que des passants nous regardent. » Fit mollement Aomine, en lui donnant un petit coup de genou dans la figure.

Le mec soupira de soulagement et il émergea de sa cachette, tel un lapin hors de son terrier après que son prédateur soit passé.

« Merci... » Sourit-il en se réinstallant bien face à Aomine.

« Ouais baaaah si tu veux m'remercier, casse-toi stp. Tu m'empêches de manger là. Et tu encombres le paysage. »

Et soit ce type était sourd comme un pot, soit il avait le plus haut seuil de tolérance à la susceptibilité EVER. Quoiqu'il en fut, il ne décolla pas ses fesses de la chaise et il se contenta de tourner un peu la tête pour voir ce qui pouvait passionner bien Aomine à ce point. Parce qu'il n'était pas dupe. La raison de la mauvaise humeur du policier se trouvait à l'endroit où il regardait avec insistance depuis tout à l'heure.

« Ohhh... Très jolies. » Se moqua un peu le blond, en posant les yeux sur les deux superbes créatures de la table d'à côté. « Je comprends mieux... »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? N'importe quoi, c'est pas du tout c'que tu crois ! Et puis, j'faisais rien de mal, de toute façon... ! »

Mouais, pas crédible pour un sou, il ferait encore mieux de tout avouer, au lieu de continuer à s'enfoncer aussi grossièrement.

« … Que ce soit bien clair, j'étais là avant et je les ai vues en premier, ok ? »

« Si je me rappelle bien mes cours de droit à l'université, il me semble que la façon dont vous les reluquez sans vergogne depuis tout à l'heure peut s'apparenter à une forme de harcèlement sexuel... »

Et même si Aomine ne pouvait les voir parce qu'ils étaient dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil aux verres teintés, il était CERTAIN que les yeux rieurs de son FDP étaient en train de se payer sa tronche... Il se croyait malin peut-être ce blondinet de malheur ?

« Hey... j'parie que les mange-merde qui te suivaient ne doivent pas être bien loin, ça te dirait que je gueule que t'es ici, pour le faire rappliquer ?A toi de voir mon gars... Et puis d'abord, t'es qui ? Une sorte de... célébrité ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Fit Aomine à son tour, en adressant un mouvement du menton à son interlocuteur.

« Waouh... je suis démasqué ! Bien vu, _Sherlock_ ! Dites donc, ils sont tous aussi perspicaces que vous dans la police ? Ca fait partie de l'examen d'entrée ? »

Là, il dépassait les bornes cet enfoiré ! Aomine était à deux doigts de se lever pour lui présenter ses phalanges et lui montrer sa façon de penser... mais soudainement, l'autre passa une main dans ses cheveux et il secoua la tête pour les remettre en place, tandis que de son autre main, il ôtait ses lunettes de soleil mouche. Et putain... qu'est-ce qu'il était beau...

Des traits fins, presque féminins, des yeux de biche en amande encadrés par une longue frange de cils noirs, ainsi que des lèvres pleines et parfaitement dessinées...

Son costume composé d'une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte et parfaitement ceintrée, mettait bien en valeur les muscles ciselés de son torse. La matière semblait noble, de très bonne qualité et son pantalon à pinces d'un beau marron profond épousait ses longues jambes galbées.

Il devait être mannequin ou quelque chose du genre...

Son regard, surtout, était particulièrement expressif, pétillant de malice et de vitalité. Ses iris légèrement dorées étaient si fascinantes qu'Aomine avait à s'en détacher. Elles avaient quelque chose d'ensorcelant, que ce soit par leur couleur ou leur forme étirée. Instantanément, Aomine sentit toute once d'agressivité le quitter et s'envoler loin de lui.

Envolées aussi, les deux filles si convoitées...

Il n'y avait plus que l'image du divin blond qui se reflétait dans ses pupilles sombres à présent...

« _Kise Ryôta_. Enchanté, Agent-Beau-Gosse. » Souffla t-il de sa voix séductrice.

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, un chipa (Chipeur, arrête de chiper !) le verre de coca d'Aomine, dont il attrapa la paille entre ses lèvres pour boire.

« Aaaahh... ça fait du bien... ! Oh pardon, je réalise que j'aurai peut-être du vous demander la permission avant ahaha ! Hmmm... ça me rappelle qu'au lycée, boire dans le verre de l'autre équivalait à un baiser indirect... »

Et histoire d'enfoncer le clou, il se passa avidement la langue sur la lèvre supérieure.

 _Je rêve là où il est en train de m'allumer... ?_

Aomine n'en était pas certain à 100 %. Il était plutôt rare qu'on le drague, en dehors de quelques nanas bourrées dans des bars sordides (et qui s'avéraient bien souvent être des prostituées...) et encore plus que ce soit un HOMME qui le fasse... Mais c'était loin d'être aussi répugnant ou repoussant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En fait, il pourrait même y prendre goût si c'était Kise qui le faisait...

« Hmm... j'ai passé toute la matinée à essayer de me débarrasser de ces cloportes, alors je n'ai rien eu le temps de manger. Je peux prendre un morceau de votre burger ? Il a l'air délicieux... la viande semble _tendre_ et bien _juteuse_ , pile comme je l'aime... »

Cette fois, plus de doute possible. Ce gars lui faisait VRAIMENT du rentre-dedans. Et pas des plus subtils qui soient. Pas que cela importe, à vrai dire, mais... Aomine écarquilla les yeux sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher. Par chance, il parvint à se ressaisir, passé le choc de la surprise.

Ok, le fait qu'on le drague aussi franchement amoindrissait ses réflexes, mais pas au point de PARTAGER sa bouffe, quand même ! Ca, c'était SACRE ! Et il avait beau ne pas avoir remarqué que Kise lui tenait le bras, caressant son biceps avec la délicatesse d'une plume, Aomine tira d'un coup sec son _burger_ vers lui. Non mais !

« Pas question, c'est à moi ! T'as qu'à t'en commander un ! »

Suite à ce geste, un peu de sauce _Teriyaki_ dégoulina sur ses doigts. Déjà qu'il en avait au coin de la bouche...

« Et puis... tu risques de salir ton costume, ce serait con. »

« Je sais manger proprement, MOI. » Sourit malicieusement Kise.

Ce qui était une attaque à peine voilée sur la capacité d'Aomine à se sustenter sans en foutre partout.

Le charmant _piercing_ que Kise portait à l'oreille se balança doucement au rythme de son rire. Flirter avec le malheureux policier grognon qui lui servait de couverture semblait énormément l'amuser. Inutile de dire qu'Aomine, de son côté, n'appréciait pas tellement qu'on se moque de lui... Mais Kise avait l'art et la manière de faire passer la pilule...

Surtout lorsqu'il attrapa délicatement le poignet d'Aomine... et qu'il se mit à lui faire du pied sous la table...

« Oh ça alors, vos poignets sont si fins... »

« Les tiens aussi. Je suis sûr qu'une paire de menottes ne doit même pas pouvoir tenir dessus. »

!

LA BOULETTE ! Merde, il avait sérieusement dit ça ? Pourvu que Kise n'ait pas relevé ! Mais bon, ça aurait été comme de lui demander à lui de ne pas remarquer une fille en _string_...

« Vous pourriez essayer de me les passer pour voir... »

Cette fois, Aomine manqua carrément de s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

« Je connais un endroit tranquille pour faire ça... » Dit-il, comme si cela allait suffire à rassurer ou à convaincre Aomine.

« Putain... ils sont tous aussi directs que toi dans le _showbiz_ ? »

Ca expliquerait bien des choses, en fait...

Secouant la tête, Aomine s'essuya les lèvres et il ajouta fermement, sans même attendre la répondre à sa question purement rhétorique :

« Désolé, mais je reprends mon service à quatorze heures. »

… Histoire de couper court à cette mascarade... et de mettre une NECESSAIRE distance entre eux.

« Parfait, cela veut dire que ça nous laisse encore hmm... une bonne heure ! J'ai moi-même un _casting_ ensuite, ça tombe bien. » Sourit Kise en consultant son téléphone portable dernier cri... dont la coque était sertie de diamants.

Ok, super, Aomine n'avait donc plus aucune raison « matérielle » de se défiler.

Et tout à coup, Kise tapota une serviette en papier sur le coin de la bouche d'Aomine pour essuyer la sauce. Aomine se figea.

« Vos doigts sont encore sales par contre... Je me demande ce que je pourrai faire pour y remédier... »

 _Genre les essuyer aussi ? Ou naaan ! Mieux ! Me laisser le faire tout seul, comme un grand !_

Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Il n'avait plus trois ans ! Et ça le foutait hyper mal à l'aise. Ce, qu'encore une fois, Kise capta parfaitement. Et se fit une joie de titiller.

« Et si je les suçais ? J'ai très envie de les nettoyer avec ma langue... »

Aomine piqua un fard qui parvint à accomplit l'exploit d'être visible malgré sa peau mate. Les paroles obscènes de Kise lui vrillèrent le cerveau. Où était passé le jeune homme apeuré qui s'était réfugié sous sa table un peu plus tôt ? Ses yeux brillaient à présent comme ceux d'un prédateur qui sait qu'il vient d'acculer sa proie. Le rapport de force c'était inversé au détriment d'Aomine, qui n'en menait pas large. Maintenant, c'était lui qui avait envie de se cacher. De fuir. Loin...

… de préférence, dans cette délicieuse bouche ornée de lèvres pulpeuses, qu'il devinait douce et sucrée...

Non, non, non... ! Stop ! Pas de ça ! C'était un terrain glissant sur lequel il s'engageait, là !

Un peu effrayé par tant de franchise, il eut bien du mal à avaler sa dernière bouchée de _burger_. Sa gorge était soudainement très sèche et le picotait même un peu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un autre mec le draguait, sans doute à cause de l'effet prodigué par son uniforme de flic, véritable fantasme ambulant pour toute une tranche de population, mais en revanche, jamais aucune célébrité ne l'avait jamais _bouffé_ des yeux comme c'était le cas à cet instant. C'était flatteur... et déconcertant... Ca le changeait des soûlards qui lui faisaient du gringue pour éviter de souffler dans un éthylotest... Mais surtout, le pied déchaussé de Kise venait de glisser subrepticement entre ses cuisses écartées pour lui masser l'entrejambe.

Sous la table, certes, mais en public, quand même !

« Pour te répondre, non, tous les gens qui travaillent dans le _show business_ ne sont pas comme moi. Mais je n'ai pas honte d'être comme je suis. Disons que contrairement à certains, j'ai su très tôt ce que je désirai. Et quand je désire quelque chose ou _quelqu'un_ , je fais tout pour l'obtenir, sans doute parce que j'ai grandi dans un milieu très modeste où je n'avais pas pas toujours ce que je voulais... »

Il fit une pause et lâcha la main d'Aomine, sans cesser de le regarder pour autant.

« Tu dois trouver cela cliché, mais c'est ma vision des choses. Et je fais partie des gens qui pensent qu'on peut tout obtenir, dès lors qu'on se donne suffisamment de mal pour l'avoir. »

Son regard se planta bien dans le sien, comme des griffes acérées dans la chair.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? A défaut de manger un bon repas, je ne serai pas contre te manger, _toi_. Et j'ai un gros appétit... » Insista t-il en passant sa langue à nouveau sur ses lèvres pour les humecter.

Wow.

Qui harcelait qui, déjà ? Non, juste comme ça, pour savoir, hein. Histoire de garder les comptes bien à jour. Et alors qu'Aomine était en train de réussir l'exploit de devenir aussi blanc que sa serviette de table, Kise éclata de rire à nouveau.

« Alors, comment j'étais ? »

« Qu... quoi ? » Articula difficilement le policier, incrédule.

« Hmm... je ne devais pas être trop mal, je pense... vu votre réaction ! »

Hein ? Pardon ? Nom mais de quoi parlait Boucles d'Or là ? Le voyant pouffer de rire à ses dépends, Aomine comprit qu'il venait de se faire pigeonner, comme un bleu. Mais à quel sujet, au juste ?

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Je viens de vous dire que je me présentais à un casting cet après-midi... »

« Ouais et... ? Quel est le rapport avec ton petit numéro de drague frivole ? »

Oh...

OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

D'accord ! C'était donc ça ? Aomine comprit enfin et il soupira. De toute évidence, Kise s'entraînait juste sur lui. Ouf, ça le rassurait... Ouais non, pas tant que ça, en fait... C'était surprenant et peit-être un peu trop direct, mais c'était plaisant à bien y réfléchir. Passée la surprise, il aurait même pu y prendre goût. C'était sympa d'inverser les rôles de temps en temps et puis Kise était loin d'être moche à regarder, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Envolées les jolies gazelles de la table d'à côté !

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu auditionnes pour un rôle de nymphomane ? »

« Presque. Une croqueuse de diamants, pour être exact. »

« Mouais une michetonneuse, quoi. »

Et même si Aomine ne roulait pas sur l'or, il était déjà tombé sur une de ces nanas voraces qui adorent qu'on les entretienne. Elles étaient légion dans le quartier d' _Harajuku_ , toujours à la recherche de touristes naïfs ou de jeunes puceaux à plum... aaaaheeeemm... pas que le brun appartienne à l'une de ces deux catégories, évidemment !

« Alors... comme ça, t'es acteur ? »

Bizarre, Aomine ne se souvenais pas d'avoir déjà vu un aussi joli minois à la télé...

« Non, pas du tout, en réalité je suis chanteur, mais j'espère pouvoir me reconvertir dans le cinéma bientôt. Je suis à un tournant de ma carrière et je voudrai capitaliser sur ma popularité actuelle, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je pense que c'est le moment idéal pour changer de cap en douceur et préparer l'avenir. Bien entendu, mes groupies risquent d'être tristes, mais je suis sûr qu'elles comprendronts et me soutiendront dans mon choix. »

« Ah... ok. »

Aomine n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui racontait le blond... mais vu qu'il était en train de se noyer dans ses yeux fascinants, ça n'avait que peu d'importance, sans doute. Il suffisait d'acquiescer à tout ce qu'il disait en faisant semblant d'écouter et le tour serait joué. Comme avec les gonzesses un peu trop bavardes. A raison d'un hochement de tête toutes les dix secondes en moyenne, Aomine savait que Kise n'y verrait que du feu.

Mais il question lui brûlait les lèvres, ironiquement.

« C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Qu'il faut coucher pour réussir... ? »

« Oui. A part si on a un bon agent, comme c'est mon cas. » Sourit à nouveau le blondinet, en piquant à le verre de son interlocuteur.

« Et... elle est loin d'ici cette audition ? »

« A _Shinjuku_. Pourquoi ? »

« J'me disais que je pourrai peut-être... t'y déposer ? »

« Oh ! Ce serait très... chevaleresque de votre part ! Avec votre voiture de fonction ? »

« Ouais, par exemple. »

« Génial ! On pourrait mettre les gyrophares ? »

« J'sais pas, peut-être... »

« J'accepte avec joie ! Je ne suis jamais monté dans un véhicule de police parce que je suis un honnête citoyen, mais je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait... et puis, ça pourrait être l'occasion d'essayer votre fameuse paire de menottes... »

« En fait... pour être franc, je comptais plutôt t'aider à répéter ton rôle... »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? Et de quelle façon ? »

« Ben... j'me disais qu'il devait forcément y avoir une scène de sexe avec un rôle pareil... Ca paraît logique, en tous cas. »

Le renard cligna un peu des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle déduction de la part de l'officier. Ou plutôt à une telle... proposition à peine voilée ? Mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que cela impliquait et répondre positivement à l'invitation d'Aomine.

Et puis bon, le beau flic n'avait pas tout à fait tort : une scène de sexe était belle et bien prévue au programme, alors autant s'entraîner un peu avant, en essayant de se mettre dans l'ambiance...

Mais Kise se garda bien de lui avouer que c'était une scène de coucherie hétérosexuelle et que par conséquent, son partenaire serait une femme...

* * *

Alors oui, on avait déjà fait plus subtile comme proposition de s'envoyer en l'air.

Mais après tout, c'était LUI qui avait commencé à allumer ce bel inconnu.

Oui, il avait plus l'habitude de draps en satins et des hôtels de luxe, mais la banquette arrière d'une voiture de police avait un certain charme un peu désuet.

Kise se sentait excité comme une puce, dans la peau d'un criminel qui vient de se faire coffrer par Officier Sexy et qui allait se faire punir à coups de matraque.

Bon... il était vaguement au courant que cela ne se passait pas exactement ainsi dans la vraie vie et que son fantasme tenait plus du mauvais film porno, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sentir des frissons d'adrénaline lui parcourir l'échine.

En parfait gentleman, Aomine le fit monter en premier dans sa voiture, en lui ouvrant la portière. Puis, il s'installa à son tour en leur bouclant bien la ceinture. Kise était sûr que le brun avait fait cela pour pouvoir l'effleurer à sa guise, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Au volant, son ténébreux compagnon était bien silencieux et parfaitement concentré sur sa conduire. Un peu de tranquillité ne déplaisait pas à Kise, pour une fois. Lui qui avait l'habitude de mener sa vie à cent à l'heure, aimait profiter du mal quand il le pouvait. Mais la tension montait. Et les doutes. Etait-ce vraiment bien de faire ça ?

De se laisser aller avec un parfait étranger, qu'il connaissait depuis moins d'une heure ? Kise était une personne extrêmement chaleureuse et généreuse envers ses _fans_ , mais en tant que personnage public, il savait que ses moindres faits et gestes étaient épiés... et il ne voulait pas impliquer Aomine là-dedans.

Même si pour le moment ils étaient seuls au monde, Kise se demandait si ce petit interlude ludique n'allait pas attirer des ennuis au policier... Et puis, le blond restait tout de même un peu méfiant, par nature... Il avait déjà reçu des menaces et bien qu'il se sente en sécurité avec Aomine, une fois de plus, il s'en voudrait de l'impliquer involontairement dans quelque chose de dangereux...

Aomine réalisait-il tout cela ? Probablement pas.

Ou alors il s'en moquait bien. C'était possible venant du grand brun. Kise avait beau n'avoir fait sa connaissance qu'il y a peu de temps, il avait remarqué que peu de choses semblaient pouvoir ébranler Aomine... C'était sûrement le métier de flic qui voulait ça... le jeune homme devait en voir des vertes et des pas mûres au quotidien.

Cela expliquait peut-être les traits un peu durs d'Aomine et aussi que, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient sans doute le même âge, Aomine avait l'air plus âgé, plus grave, plus sérieux. Son front était constamment plissé, parce qu'il fronçait un peu trop des sourcils. A ce rythme, il aurait ses premières rides avant ses trente ans...

« A quoi tu penses ? » Lui demanda Aomine.

« Je ne connais même pas votre nom... »

« Suffit de regarder, c'est marqué sur mon uniforme, tête d'oeuf ! »

« Ahahah oui... ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé, tiens ! _Aomine... Daiki_... » Lut-il alors à voix haute.

« Vous autres les artistes, vous vivez vraiment sur une autre planète... m'enfin c'est ce qui fait votre charme, je suppose. Passe-moi la boîte qui se trouve sur la banquette arrière steup'. »

« D'accord heu... ça te dérange si je mets un peu de musique, Daiki ? »

Ah ouais, il aurait du s'en douter... Les filles aimaient toujours faire ça en musique dans la voiture... Ca les transcendait.

« Non, mais je préfère te prévenir tout de suite : mon coéquipier a des goûts de chiotte en matière de musique. »

Quoique... c'était finalement assez romantique au niveau des paroles, alors ça pourrait peut-être faire de l'effet à son futur partenaire sexuel, qui sait ?

« Ah bon ? » Fit Kise en lui passant la fameuse boîte cartonnée.

Aomine se gara donc dans une ruelle peu fréquentée et ombragée, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Alalala la gueule de Sakurai quand il allait lui raconter qu'il avait baisé une célébrité dans sa caisse...

Et encore ! Aomine ignorait que la célébrité en question n'était autre que le chanteur fétiche de ce cher Sakurai...

« Merde... » Lâcha soudainement le brun, contrarié, en découvrant la boîte, vide. « Fais chier... j'ai du bouffer le dernier _donut_ ce matin... j'vais devoir me passer de dessert, on dirait. »

D'abord surpris par cette déclaration, le blond éclata de rire.

« Oi ! »

« Désolé... mais c'est vraiment hilarant ! Je pensais que le coup du flic accro aux _donuts_ , c'était un cliché de films américains, mais apparemment, c'est plutôt une réalité ! »

« Ouais, bah j'ai horreur qu'on se foute de ma gueule, alors si tu tiens à ce que j'arrive à bander, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tout de suite... »

C'était si élégamment demandé que Kise fit donc son maximum pour calmer son fou rire et il abaissa son siège, laissant Aomine faire de même. Sans attendre davantage, le policier se jeta sur lui avec la férocité d'un fauve sortie de sa cage. Kise en tomba à la renverse, mais il passa instinctivement ses bras autour des épaules fortes d'Aomine. Son uniforme était si près du corps que le blond avait immédiatement deviné ses muscles saillants à peine dissimulés sous le tissu.

Une paire de lèvres avides s'écrasa brutalement sur les siennes, bientôt suivies d'une langue tout aussi affamée. L'invitant à venir explorer sa bouche, Kise succomba à ce baiser sauvage, empli de désir et presque... _nécessiteux_... Le blond n'était pas un novice en matière de baisers, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'on l'embrassait avec un tel empressement et pour lui, c'était la preuve que même si Aomine était resté plutôt froid durant le déjeuner, il était en réalité plus que réceptif aux charmes de sa personne.

Ce qui était toujours extrêmement flatteur, surtout vu l'entrain que mettait le flic à lui dévorer la bouche, puis le cou à présent. Les lèvres d'Aomine glissaient le long de sa nuque et comme c'était une des zones érogènes du blond, ce dernier se mit à onduler du bassin, de manière non équivoque.

Il avait envie du brun au moins autant que lui.

Leur attirance électrique était réciproque et complémentaire.

Soudain, Kise se cambra en sentant les mains d'Aomine s'affairer sur son pantalon et il fut heureux de ne pas avoir mis de ceinture. En revanche, l'uniforme du policier semblait plus encombrant à enlever. Déjà, les boutons de la chemise de Kise avaient sauté et son torse recevait une pluie de baisers mouillés.

Un gémissement rauque accompagna la descente aux Enfers (ou au Paradis ?) d'Aomine et la voiture se mit à tanguer furieusement sous la danse érotique de la _star_. Kise releva une cuisse et il les écarta au maximum pour qu'Aomine puisse bien se loger entre elles. Ses mains se perdirent dans la forêt capillaire brune et il tira légèrement sur les cheveux de son amant lorsque celui-ci découvrait un point sensible sur son torse.

« Chante pour moi, Kise... » Ordonna Aomine de sa voix si sensuelle et chaude.

Pas besoin de lui dire deux fois, puisqu'il s'agissait en vérité de sa spécialité. Kise fut donc plus qu'heureux d'accéder à sa requête et il donna de la voix pour encourager Aomine à prendre une pointe rosée en bouche. Titillant le bourgeon de chair entre ses dents et venant alterner avec sa langue experte, Aomine était en train de lui faire voir des étoiles en plein jour.

Son bassin se pressa avec insistance contre celui de Kise, plus fin et osseux. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact, ce fut comme un violent électrochoc et Kise ne put s'empêcher de glousser à nouveau, ce qui cassa un peu Aomine dans son élan...

« Ahahaha... ! Pa-pardon mais... je repense au _donut_... et... hmm... est-ce votre arme que je sens contre mon ventre Monsieur l'Agent, ou êtes-vous simplement content de me voir ? »

Ah.

Ce calembour vieux comme le monde et que lui avaient fait chacune de ses copines... Mais bon, ce n'était pas ce qui allait arrêter la panthère affamée. Au contraire, Kise venait bien malgré lui de lui donner une idée... et Aomine n'attendit pas pour la mettre à exécution. Il se redressa sur son siège, causant un râle de frustration chez Kise, puis il le regarda quelques instants avant de lui attraper les jambes et de les maintenir en l'air, tandis qu'il se débarrassait une bonne fois pour toutes du pantalon encombrant de la célébrité.

Puis, sans lâcher ses jambes, il approcha sa tête du boxer en soie de chine de Kise et il frotta son nez contre une bosse de moins en moins discrète. Et boooooordel, c'était si érotique et malgré la climatisation, la chaleur était telle que Kise aurait pu jouir immédiatement. Au lieu de cela, il serra les dents et pria intérieurement pour ne pas tâcher son sous-vêtements ruineux. Ce serait bête de se pointer au casting sans être impeccable... Mais cela semblait à présent inévitable, puisque son pantalon allait être froissé...

Bah tant pis...

Et pendant qu'Aomine jouait, la tête entre ses cuisses, Kise tendit innocemment l'index vers le poste-radio qui se trouvait accroché au tableau de bord.

Dès que la musique lui arriva au cerveau, il ne put contenir un gloussement amusé.

Cette chanson, il la connaissait bien...

 **Itsu kara ka maiorita watashi no aoi tenshi yo…**

 **Ki ga tsukeba mitsumete shimau anata no yokogao bakari**

 **Ah surechigau hohoemi ni utsumuku shika dekizu ni  
Senaka-goshi ni koe kaketa no ima wa kokoro no naka de**

 **Sore wa yuki no you ni furitsumotta inosento na itami  
Tatoe toomawari de mo kono omoi wa massugu todoketai**

… et pour cause, puisque c'était LUI qui la chantait ! Mais apparemment, Aomine ne parut pas le réaliser, puisqu'il releva la tête et haussa un sourcil suspicieux.

« Tu sais que je commence à en avoir marre que tu te foutes de ma gueule ? »

« Continue... ne t'occupe pas de moi ahaha... je trouve juste que ton collègue a des goûts amusants... »

« Je t'avais prévenu. Mais puisque t'as décidé de rigoler pour un rien, et bien moi j'ai décidé que d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'aurai mon _donut_ pour le dessert... »

« Quoi ? Comment comptes-tu f... ! »

Son souffle se coupa, net.

Aomine avait profité de ce petit interlude narratif pour lui mettre les fesses à l'air et brusquement, le blond sentit quelque chose d'HUMIDE contre l'entrée de sa caverne d'Ali Baba ! Aomine avait posé les chevilles de Kise sur ses épaules et de ses mains, il maintenait les portes de la grotte bien écartées... Sauf que ce ne furent pas quarante voleur qui y pénétrèrent, mais bel et bien quarante coups de langue. S'introduisant par cette timide ouverture, Aomine savourait le goût de Kise.

Et finalement, c'était bien comme un _donut_ : tout moelleux avec un petit trou au milieu. Dardant bien sa langue, Aomine lui faisait l'amour et Kise se tordait d'extase. Il était si sensible et chatouilleux à cet endroit. Et... c'était bien la première fois qu'un de ses amants l'explorait de la sorte...C'était si intime et un peu avilissant, même, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Le blond était alangui sur le siège imprégné d'une tenace odeur de nicotine froide, frissonnant de plaisir face à cet interdit. Au dessus de lui, pas de lustre en cristal... mais le plafond sordide de cette voiture trop étroite... Il était plié, il avait mal au dos, mais _Dieu_... que ça en valait le coup. Rien n'avait jamais autant valu le coup.

Aomine, le bel officier de police, lui faisait une _feuille de rose_... avec une gourmandise et un entrain non feints. Il redoubla d'effort en faisant tournoyer sa langue pour visiter le corridor de velours et il saliva bien pour le rendre glissant. Ses mains ne restèrent pas totalement inactives, puisqu'elles caressaient du bout du pouce les rondeurs affriolantes de Kise.

Kise, quant à lui, allait perdre la tête. A une main, il se caressait intimement pour compléter la dégustation osée d'Aomine, pendant que l'autre caressait les cheveux de son homme pour le guider.

C'était salace, délicieux, scandaleux...

Et donc, foncièrement irrésistible...

Aomine aimait VRAIMENT les _donuts_ , pas de doute...

Kise n'arrivait d'ailleurs plus à respirer, suffoquant tant son partenaire mettait de coeur à l'ouvrage. La musique le berçait... et sa voix accompagnait doublement Aomine, aussi bien en chanson, qu'en feulements débridés. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait craquer d'une seconde à l'autre maintenant. Quant à Aomine, il écrivait présentement des mots d'amour à l'encre de sa plume, au fin fond de ses entrailles.

Tel un fauve en rut.

La voiture tremblait et Kise chouinait de bon coeur, accompagnant la dégustation goûlue du brun à la langue bien pendue.

Ca dépassait véritablement toutes ses attentes et son abdomen se contracta furieusement, en signe de satisfaction...

Kise allait se faire mettre en orbite lorsque... son téléphone vibra près de lui, le ramenant sur Terre. Sa conscience professionnelle brisa l'instant, le forçant à vérifier le nom affiché à l'écran...

 _Oh non... !_

Il n'avait d'autre choix que celui de répondre, à son plus grand regret.

« Kurokocchiiiiiiiiiii ? »

Mais personne n'avait dit qu'il devrait le faire de façon... hmm... Aomine lui faisait prendre un tel pied, qu'il était compliqué pour lui de contenir ses émotions...

« _Kise-kun ? Où es-tu ? Le Directeur du casting a avancé l'heure de ton audition. Il faudrait que tu sois dans les locaux dans dix minutes._ »

« Quoiiiiiii ? »

Panique... C'était la panique à bord... ! D'ailleurs, il en raccrocha au nez du malheureux « Kurokocchi ».

« Aominecchi... c'était... mon _manager_ ! Il faut que j'aille décrocher ce rôle maintenant ! »

Le blond se redressa et commença à refermer sa chemise blanche immaculée. Aomine haussa un sourcil, sortant la tête de l'intimité du blond.

« Tu sais que je devrais te punir, là ? Ca mérite carrément une amende, non, une peine de prison ferme même, de m'interrompre comme ça... Je déteste qu'on me prive de mon _donut_... »

« Je suis désolé ! » Cria un peu fort le blond, le cheveu tout ébouriffé. « Mais il faut que... »

« Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris, il faut que tu y ailles immédiatement. » Confirma Aomine, en essuyant sa bouche, pendant que Kise refermait son pantalon à la hâte.

Le pauvre, il avait pâli d'un coup, comme Aomine au restaurant. Vengeance !

« Hey relax, ton petit oiseau ne va pas s'envoler... »

« Olala, c'est une catastrophe ! Jamais je n'arriverai à temps ! Je peux dire adieu à ma prometteuse carrière d'acteur, avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé ! »

« Calme-toi, je vais te déposer à _Shinjuku_ en vitesse, juste avant de reprendre mon service. Arrête d'angoisser comme ça, ça te file des rides prématurées. »

Sauf qu'ils étaient loin de ce quartier et... qu'il y avait pas mal de circulation à cette heure-ci... Kise était déjà en train de se morfondre et de se ronger les sangs, lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Aomine se poser sur son bras.

« Je te promets que tu seras à l'heure à ton rendez-vous. Alors attache ta ceinture et accroche-toi bien, d'accord ? »

Cette fois, Aomine enclencha les fameux gyrophares, comme dans un film de _gangsters_ et comme par magie, le bruit tonitruant des sirènes fit s'écarter les véhicules. Aomine passa facilement entre les voitures et il se permit même de griller un feu... Kise sentait son cœur battre la chamade, pas franchement rassuré par la conduite « sportive » de son... presque-amant.

Mais heureusement et contrairement aux apparences, Aomine avait un contrôle total sur sa _Subaru_. Si bien qu'il improvisa un créneau extrêmement serré entre deux véhicules pour se garer. Kise eut toutes les peines du monde à s'extirper de là, mais Aomine lui enserra le poignet cette fois.

« Tu te casses sans même dire aurevoir ? »

Son regard était... implorant ? Non, mais on pouvait clairement deviner que cette fuite le peinait.

« Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit pour terminer ça ? C'était sympa... »

« Moi aussi j'ai aimé. » Avoua Kise en esquissant un sourire doux.

Et le blond de fouiller sa sacoche pour y trouver de quoi écrire son numéro au brun. Mais il n'eut pas franchement à se donner cette peine, puisque déjà, Aomine lui tendait de quoi noter ses coordonnées...

… Sur son carnet de contraventions...

Ce que Kise se fit un plaisir de faire, sans se départir de son sourire enjôleur.

« Appelle-moi. »

« Pour sûr. Ne serait-ce que pour savoir si t'as réussi à décrocher le rôle. »

« Je suis certain que ça va marcher pour moi. Après tout, tu m'as fait une superbe démonstration et grâce à toi, je sens que je vais être pile dans le ton... »

« Nickel. A plus' alors. »

Kise hocha de la tête et Aomine baissa complètement le carreau, avant de se pencher pour embrasser l'adorable vedette.

Puis, il repartit sur les chapeaux de roue, remettant ses lunettes de soleil pour cacher ses larmes...

… naaaaan je déconne ! Mais Kise était plus que charmant, c'est clair... Aomine ne manquerait donc pas de le rappeler...

* * *

Sauf qu'il n'osa pas.

Il se débina comme un lâche.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à une _star_ comme Kise ?

« _Hey salut, c'est moi Aomine, tu te souviens, le flic qui t'a bouffé la rondelle dans sa bagnole ?_ »

Mouais non, ça le faisait moyen et Kise était bien trop classe pour qu'il le drague comme un bûcheron... et puis, il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que la célébrité puisse être intéressée par un pauvre flic comme lui... Ils n'avaient pas des milliards de trucs en commun, c'était juste une fugace mais agréable rencontre sans lendemain...

Alors Aomine, la mort dans l'âme, accepta d'accompagner Sakurai à ce fameux concert d' _Inari._ Ca pourrait lui changer les idées, puisque dernièrement, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'ensorcelant Kitsune qui avait croisé sa route en fuyant les paparazzi...

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise... de le revoir justement sur scène, enchaînant les pauses lascives et provocatrices, moulé dans un pantalon de cuir clouté et maquillé comme _Axl Rose_ à la grande époque des _Guns n'Roses_... et acclamé par les hurlements de ses _fans_ en délire, bien entendu...

Par chance, grâce à Sakurai, il était parvenu à avoir une bonne place dans la fosse, tout près de la scène. C'était tout juste si Aomine ne pouvait pas sentir la sueur du blond pleuvoir sur son visage. Et le pire, c'est que le brun trouvait cela étrangement... _érotique_...

Mais la Terre s'arrêta définitivement de tourner lorsque le regard de Kise croisa le sien et... l'espace d'un instant, ils se captivèrent, s'apprivoisèrent, se reconnurent...Le brun sentit quelque chose passer, quelque chose SE passer entre eux...

… Et quand le _show_ toucha à sa fin, sans trop y croire, Aomine se risqua à envoyer un SMS à Kise...

Mais contre toute attente, il reçut une réponse en quelques secondes.

 _ **« Aominecchi, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dans ma loge ? J'ai justement plein de donuts pour toi... »**_

Autant dire qu'Aomine ne pouvait décemment pas résister à une telle invitation.

Car il n'était pas du genre à refuser un buffet gratuit aussi appétissant...

 **« J'arrive. »**

 _ **« N'oublie pas les menottes... »**_

Oh que non, aucune chance pour qu'il les zappe...

Et il se promit même de transformer Kise en gyrophare, tant il allait le faire crier, cette fois...

* * *

 **Mon premier AoKi ! J'en suis toute émue ! :D J'espère que le "smut" vous a plu, même s'il n'était pas "complet" !**

 **A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
